What Have We Gotten Into?
by yuusuki-chan
Summary: Highschool Fic! 8 seniors move to the small town of Konoha, & begin school at KHS.Here these seniors will experience a world of gay jocks,gorgeous geeks, and a blond cheerleader that will take Sasuke for the ride of his life. Rated M for yaoi later.


**A/N-- Ok people this is my first fanfic ever!! so please enjoy ill be updating as soon as i can on this thing so look out for it!!**

**warning****- ****this fic contains yaoi and straight couples, jacked up family trees, oocness, and much more!! rated for **

**language and smut in later chapters.**

**disclaimer- I do not in any way own naruto, any brand of car mentioned here, Three Days Grace and their music, or the ipod!!**

** claimer- i own my ideas and thats about it!! please pray for me !! lol 3**

**Sasuke Uchiha stands at the airport loading dock with his twin brother, Itachi Uchiha, and his cousin Sai Uchiha. He had no time to**

**mourn the loss of his parents, as his brother Itachi decided to move them all to America, and enroll all three in a private high school called Konoha High.**

**" OK little brother, cousin; the car should be waiting for us."**

**" Itachi we are twins you where only born five minutes before i was." Why did Itachi always call him little? They where the same age damn it!**

**" It doesn't matter Sasuke, lets just find the car and get to the house." Ah. Sai always the emotionless voice of reason.**

**" Yea you're right, besides i need to go to the school to pick up our uniform for tomorrow." And so it began, Sasuke Uchiha's life in America.**

**"Don't worry brother, Uncle Kakashi has already retrieved them." Damn, now he can't use that as an excuse to get a glimpse of the school.**

**" I wonder if there are any hot babes in Konoha." Damn it Sai always the one to ruin the quiet plotting of Kakashi's demise.**

**"And no plotting the demise or anything near that of anyone little brother." . . . Damn you Itachi!!**

**Neji assisted his cousin,Hinata, off the plane ramp.**

**"This is America cousin?" The timid brunette girl whispered to her taller cousin, the only family ,besides her dear aunt, that she had left.**

**"Yes Hina-chan this is Amerca, Konoha to be precise." Neji helped his cousin walk to pick up their luggage. And where soon assisted to the Mustang Neji had shipped to the via a friend from the old country.**

**" Neji-san, I'm scared, what if the people at the new school dont like me? What if they are like back home and do not like either of us." Hinata asked panic rising in her voice with every word she spoke.**

**Neji sighed, life in Russia was dificult on him, but for Hinata, it was a living hell. He sure hoped America would prove better.**

**" Ah. Hinata, I'm sure you will make friends here in Konoha. Besides your studder from when we where young has improved greatly. Just be yourself. How could someone not like a beautiful and intelegent girl such as yourself?"**

**This caused the white eyed girl to blush.**

**" Uh , th-thank you N-neji." **

**And with that Neji drove to their new home, the house of Kurenai Hyuuga.**

**Three siblings walked off the plane. One, a boy with brown hair and purple face paint; next, a girl taller than the first boy with four blond pigtails, and lastly another boy, slightly shorter than his two siblings, with red hair and teal eyes surounded by eyeliner.**

**" OK Temari, I'll ask again . . . WHY THE FUCK MOVE US ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE GLOBE ON A FUCKING WHIM?!" The brunette with face paint shouted towards his blonde sister.**

**" Calm down Kankuro, we are in public. You can yell at me when we get to our new home. But you have to admit just us three together is alot better than being with father don't you agree?" Temari questioned her brother.**

**" I guess your right sis, let's just go home, we have school tomarrow." The brunette, kankuro, sighed with defeat.**

**"Hn." Their other brother grunted as all three walked to the parked Jeep Compass and cherry red Preis.**

**A blond haired boy with tan skin and captivating blue eyes sat on the leather sofa, brooding.**

**" Aw come on bro, its senior year!! How bad can it be? Plus I made co-captain on the cheer team and your the best male cheerleader in the state!!" a girl with equally blonde hair and bluea eyes cheered excitedly throwing a punch in the air for effect.**

**" ok ok you two, don't get too excited. After all i heard from a reliable source that our class will be getting a surprise tomarrow." A teenage boy, slightly taller the the first two siblings, spoke with a deep velvet voice.**

**" You mean you where gossiping with Grandma Tsunade and Iruka again." The blonde boy asked, scratching his shaggy, shoulder-length hair. The blonde girl stared at the older boy with a ' Not- Again' look.**

**" . . . Ok ok, gosh Naruto and Ino the terrible two-some, yes i was ****talking**** with grandmother Tsunade and Iruka. There!" The older boy answered flipping his waist lenth red blond hair off his shoulder.**

**" Seriously Kyuubi, you need to hang with people your age. I bet all the girls would love to hang with you." Naruto said winking at the end or his sentence.**

**" Too bad he'd rather be with the guys." The girl, Ino, managed to get out before a fit of giggles hit her because of her own joke.**

**" Oh my gosh you are such a blonde, Ino." Naruto scoffed.**

**" Hey Mr. hoity toity if you haven't noticed your blond too!!" Ino screached turning red with embarasment and anger.**

**Kyuubi blinked his contacts-caused yellow eyes once, then twice, before deciding to leave the twins alone to argue and listen to Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace on his Ipod.**

**A/N-- There it is the ****What Have We Gotten Into?!**** prologue!! hope you like it **

**reviewers get cookies 3**


End file.
